


Actividades intencionadas

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fishing, Gen, Mild Language
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Aoi ha descubierto que vivir sus emociones más intensamente que el promedio de la población, no es un defecto. Sólo debe aprender a canalizarlas bien, y nadie saldrá herido.
Kudos: 2





	Actividades intencionadas

Desde hace tres semanas que Aoi había establecido un día en el cual ignoraría a todo el mundo. Sería un único día en la semana en el cual no se molestaría por nada. Para muchos podría ser una propuesta falaz e imposible de concretar, debido a que una molestia puede provenir de cualquier persona o situación. Sin embargo, después de meses de terapia, Aoi había llegado a la conclusión, junto a la ayuda de su psicóloga, que gran parte de sus ataques de ira se debían a lo exasperantes que solían ser muchas de las personas con las que se relacionaba. 

La psicóloga no se lo dijo tal cual, sino que le mostró al moreno que no estaba mal ser temperamental. De hecho, estaba muy relacionado a que Yuu era muy sensible, haciendo que viviera todas sus emociones con una intensidad desmedida. Y estaba bien. No todas las personas podían fingir cómo se sentían, y Aoi era una de ellas. No obstante, no era sano para él ni para los demás que explotara cada vez que algo le hacía enojar. Antes, se desquitaba escribiendo en sus redes sociales de forma confusa, o lo suficiente como para no hacer tan evidente el motivo de su malestar. Pero esto generaba dudas y una preocupación innecesaria en los fans, quiénes le insistían en que revelara por qué no sonrió ese día, o por qué era tan enojón. Qué decir del mánager de la banda y sus mismos compañeros, quienes siempre le repetían lo precavidos que deben ser con lo que dicen en sus redes.

Con todo eso, Aoi terminaba saturándose de emociones que no se le permitía expresar en su debido tiempo, y terminaba por tanto, como un volcán haciendo erupción y llevándose consigo a todos los cercanos.

No había una respuesta demasiado elaborada para ello: Aoi era humano, y como tal, necesitaba encontrar una o varias actividades que le permitieran relajarse por completo y liberar toda esa energía contenida. La psicóloga le recordó que no tenía por qué ser una de las formas más convencionales que todo el mundo solía recomendar, como escribir, hacer trekking o yoga. Yuu debía buscar una que se acomodara a sus intereses y necesidades.

Yuu eligió la pesca.

Cuando vivía en Mie, tenía el mar a una cercanía envidiable. El guitarrista podía decir que se había criado 60% en tierra firme, y un 40% bajo, entre y sobre el agua. Surf, recolección de mariscos, pesca, nadar, pasear en bote... Todo lo que involucrara contacto con el agua de mar o de lagos, le recordaba su infancia y adolescencia en su ciudad natal, dándole una calma inexplicable.

Así que, después de una ajetreada semana, cargada de presentaciones y una que otra breve entrevista con los periodistas de los mismos festivales donde tocaron, por fin pudo relajarse en una de sus actividades intencionadas. 

Sus pies descalzos con uñas pintadas en esmalte negro, se posaron sobre el prado que bailaba por el viento primaveral, cosquilleándole los talones. Tomó asiento en una pequeña loma que emergía del suelo, permitiéndole una vista privilegiada del lugar, el movimiento del hilo de la caña, y las mismas partículas de agua moviéndose. La serenidad que le brindaba el escenario, era cautivadora. Por un momento, Aoi deseó cambiar su actual vida de músico para poder ir de pesca todos los días, llenando sus pulmones del limpio aire de un campo libre o la playa. Despertarse temprano para desayunar y contemplar la naturaleza, así como también dormirse temprano, poco después de que el sol se escondiera. Sin nadie que lo molestara, ni nada que le impidiera ser él mismo. 

Tenía un pequeño balde a su costado, para poner en él los peces que mordieran el anzuelo que le había regalado su padre antes de mudarse a Tokio. El joven, para entonces, un músico de una banda cuyo nombre comenzaba a resonar en los pequeños festivales y tocatas de visual kei, sabía la vida que dejaría atrás. Las personas, lugares, pasatiempos y placeres que soltaba al mudarse a la capital junto a sus demás compañeros músicos. Por lo mismo, es que el padre de Yuu le entregó su anzuelo favorito, aquel que nunca fallaba para atrapar a los peces más grandes de la playa. El moreno cuidó aquel tesoro, prometiéndose que algún día volvería a usarlo. Sin embargo, los años pasaban, y el anzuelo seguía apareciendo de vez en cuando al revisar sus cajas con recuerdos de amigos, ex profesores, familiares y hasta antiguas novias. Aoi tomó la decisión de enmarcar el artículo de pesca, y tenerlo en su departamento como un adorno más.

Nunca pensó, después de tanto tiempo, que necesitaría quebrar el vidrio para sacarlo y darle su uso real. Como si de una palanca de incendios se tratara, Aoi rompió la superficie de aquel cuadro y se llevó aquel único anzuelo consigo. Confiaba plenamente en el poder que su padre le atribuía, y del que él mismo había sido testigo. Compró una caña nueva, y comenzó a hacer de la pesca, nuevamente, una costumbre.

Al ser un lago pequeño, los peces que atrapaba no eran demasiado enormes, sobre todo desde la orilla. Pero arrendar un bote parecía un lujo excesivo, al menos de momento.

Su teléfono había estado en modo avión desde que salió de su casa, y al contrario de los domingos anteriores, no dio aviso a sus compañeros de banda que estaría ocupado y no podría responder. Simplemente, ese día, Aoi no existió para ninguno de los otros cuatro miembros de the GazettE.

La tarde avanzaba entre el sonido de los pájaros cantando, demasiado tímidos para acercarse al humano que a un lado suyo tenía un balde hasta más de la mitad, con pescado fresco. Tal vez porque las aves saben lo protectores que son los pescadores con su mercancía.

En un punto, Yuu decidió revisar su teléfono. Sólo por curiosidad. Después de todo, podía volver a desaparecer cuando quisiera. Tan pronto lo hizo, el aparato explotó en mensajes del chat grupal que tenía la banda. Con solo un pequeño reojo, pudo ver que los otros músicos se ponían de acuerdo para reunirse a tomar unas cervezas... Y se estaban preguntando dónde estaba Aoi.

—De ninguna jodida manera —dijo para sí mismo, apagó el teléfono y volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Quería mucho a Uruha, Ruki, Kai y Reita, pero, ¿por qué carajos tenía que verlos además de toda la semana, durante sus días libres? No. Que se jodieran. Aún cuando se juntaran con fines "recreativos", el trabajo de los cinco terminaba siendo el tema final de toda pequeña conversación que surgía. Y, por supuesto, Aoi no estaba dispuesto a hablar o siquiera pensar de temas laboras cuando estaba tan a gusto con su caña y lata de cerveza personal a un lado suyo.

Las nubes se movían con pereza sobre el cielo, y el viento había hecho a Yuu colocarse su chaleco. Casi no se movía de su posición, salvo cuando sentía que algo picaba, y entonces, comenzaba a recoger el hilo para atraer al pez hasta el balde donde lo depositaba para que muriera junto a sus demás hermanos.

Bostezó. Quizás ya estaba cansado y necesitaba una película o concierto en DVD lo suficientemente ruidoso para conectarlo una vez más con su trabajo y la realidad de cada día. Pero el día estaba agradable... Esperaría una hora más hasta comenzar a emprender el camino de regreso a su hogar.

—¡AQUÍ ESTÁS!

O eso pensó que haría. La inconfundible voz del líder de the GazettE, lo hizo espabilar. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltearse, cuando los cuatro se le sentaron alrededor. Llevaban ropas casuales, lentes de sol y mascarillas.

¿¡Cómo mierda le habían encontrado!?

—Linda chaqueta —comentó el vocalista.

Aoi observó su chaqueta repleta de bolsillos, donde guardaba pequeños artículos de la caña de pescar, así como anzuelos menos vistosos, en caso de que en algún momento, el de su padre cumpliera su vida útil.

—Este lugar es genial, ¿por qué no nos contaste de él? Podríamos haberte acompañado —dijo Reita, acercándose al moreno para observar cómo iba su racha de pesca— ¡Woah! ¡Podríamos haber traído una parrilla! ¡Miren todo lo que Aoi atrapó!

El músico de pelo azul alzó el balde para enseñarle a los demás la cantidad de pescado que colmaban aquel contenedor.

Aoi aún no decía nada. No podía creer la impertinencia con la que los demás habían llegado a perturbar su calma, su jodido espacio para estar sereno haciendo algo más que llevar maquillaje, tocar la guitarra y sonreír 24/7.

Uruha se sentó junto a Aoi, y abrió una cerveza que trajo él mismo. Dio un sorbo, y se volteó al moreno, quien lo miraba con cara de "¿Qué mierda está pasando?"

—Rastrearon tu ubicación según la última vez que te conectaste.

¿¡ESO ERA POSIBLE!?

—¿¡ESO ES POSIBLE!? —repitió pero ahora en voz alta.

—Lo es desde que nos pidieron que siempre lo tuviéramos activado, en caso de que tuviéramos problemas con algún fan desquiciado o situaciones similares.

El segundo guitarrista se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de recordar los ejercicios de respiración que le había enseñado para, precisamente, ponerlos en práctica en situaciones que como aquella. Trató de concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos, relacionados todos con el precioso día que estaba teniendo antes de que esos bastardos llegaran a corromperlo con sus risas y voces que, por una semana, ya había tenido suficiente.

Su corazón, poco a poco, volvió a su ritmo habitual, y sus mejillas comenzaban a enfriarse, al igual que el resto de su cara, hasta hace unos minutos, hirviendo.

—¡Mierda! —escuchó la voz del bajista, nuevamente haciendo bochinche en sus tímpanos, seguido del sonido líquido de los peces cayendo al suelo, junto con el balde— ¡Seguían vivos!

Tal parecía que el movimiento de unos cuantos peces agonizantes, hicieron que Reita se asustara, y dejara caer el contenedor. Todos, y cada uno de los peces, esparcidos por el pasto.

Un sonido de preocupación salió de las bocas de Ruki, Kai y Uruha. Reita se había quedado de piedra, pero tan pronto la mirada preñada en odio del moreno se incrustó en él, comenzó a recoger los peces, para devolverlos al balde.

—¡Lo siento!

Suzuki no alcanzó a articular más. Con un gruñido, liberando toda la ira que no pudo dejar salir en pequeñas dosis por medio de los ejercicios de respiración, se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del tipo de pelo azul. Yuu forcejeó con él, azotándolo contra el suelo.

El resto, demasiado impactados como para poder intervenir de inmediato, vieron al par de músicos rodar colina abajo, hasta que ambos quedaron sumergidos en el agua por algunos segundos. Reaparecieron sobre ella entre medio de manotazos, quejas y súplicas de ayuda por parte de Akira.

—¿¡Qué mierda le pasa a Aoi!? —dijo Kai, bajando cuidadosamente hasta el lago.

—Les dije que era mejor dejarlo en paz —dijo Uruha, contemplando la escena, abriendo una segunda lata de cerveza.

—Se parecen a Bart y Homero —rió el vocalista, bajando junto con Kai, sólo para poder intervenir en caso de que realmente fuera necesario.

No parecía que Aoi tuviera intenciones de golpear a Reita. Sólo lo zamarreaba de un lado a otro, empujándolo al agua y doblándole las extremidades superiores para que no pudiera defenderse.

Cuando Aoi pareció aburrirse de castigar al bajista, le lanzó su gorra de pesca a Kai, abordó una bote a motor y comenzó a alejarse ante la estupefacción de sus compañeros.

—¡Los veo en el infierno! —gritó, sin dejar de enseñar el dedo medio— ¡Menos a Uruha!

Ruki, Kai y Reita se voltearon y alzaron la vista para ver a Uruha, tranquilo y sonriente, despidiéndose de Yuu con la mano.

—Es adorable cuando se pone así.


End file.
